


Good For Something

by MickieJae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence? Maybe?, Do Not Have Sex With An Injured Person, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Lil' bit of magic, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Unbeta'ed, Vaginal Sex, Who knows there's only four episodes out so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieJae/pseuds/MickieJae
Summary: “We’ve spoken at length, miss Sypha and I, on what exactly your filthy mouth was better off doing, and I must admit that we seemed to come to a disagreement on that. I think you would sound wonderful begging, but she has other ideas,”





	Good For Something

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously, the sexual tension between these three was too much for me to bare.

Of all the dumb things that Trevor had done in the last few weeks of traveling with the sorceress and the soldier, the dumbest had to be getting injured.

Sypha fluttered about around him constantly, annoying him, checking the bandages that held back bloodflow and bacteria from the four long scratches down his chest and scolding him for running into the fray of battle half drunk.

The vampire mostly just stared at him, probably angry. Sypha at least spoke, but Adrian just stood against the wall, preternaturally still and always silent. It was the worst in the early hours of the morning, when the throbbing got to be too much to sleep, and Trevor opened his eyes to see Adrian standing there, staring directly at him.

“I’m not dying, you know,” Trevor caught Sypha’s hand as she went to test the tightness of his bandages again. “At least not from _this_. Leave it alone, will you?” She stood and stepped away from the bed he was laid up on.

“I am only trying to help,” She snapped.

“Well, you’re causing more trouble than your worth.” He would’ve rolled over and shown her his back if he could even think to move. His abdomen was sore, and laying on anything but his back put pressure on all the wrong places.

Sypha’s hand was quick, grabbing him by the ear and tugging, “ _Ah!_ Fuck, woman--”

“Be an ass all you wish, but don’t forget that it is my hand that fixed your wounds,” She stood and glared, turning on her heel, “I’ll go fetch dinner. Be grateful if I do not spit in it,” The door slammed loudly behind her.

Trevor swore under his breath at the noise, and fell back, raising his hand and rubbing his ear.

“She cares for you,” Adrian said from the corner.

“Shut up, fang-face. I’m resting.”

“Why be so cruel to her?” Adrian ignored him. “She is perfectly agreeable.”

“Ah, yes, I’m sure you, who’s ass is kissed by her and her people, are a reliable source on her agreeability. Thank you, vampire, for opening my eyes.” Adrian rolled his golden eyes and sighed.

“You’re a smartass, Hunter--”

“Don’t call me that,”

“--and you are unaware that your words can cut just as well as your short-sword. Sypha and I both might soon grow tired of it,”

“And do what?” Trevor glared from his place on the bed. He may have been mostly helpless, but he could argue better than anyone. “Leave me behind? I thought you needed me to fix your daddy issues?” There was a heavy sigh.

“Oh, Trevor. One day we’ll find a better use for that mouth of yours,”  Before he could think of something smart to say back, Adrian was gone.

 

Nights were always the worst. If they weren’t sleeping outside, they were arguing over who slept on the floor. Acquiring two beds was difficult, two rooms impossible, and this room had some of the most uncomfortable mattresses Trevor had ever had the displeasure to heal on.

Trevor was guaranteed one of the beds, and from it he had a perfect view of the oddest argument he had ever seen, “I do not require sleep, Sypha. I slept for a whole year. You should take the bed.”

“You are the Soldier, and I am used to sleeping on hard floors. I had it last night,” This had been going on for about an hour. Trevor was getting sleepy.

“Just share the bloody fucking thing,” He grumbled. “Wounded man over here, I need to sleep.” His eyes were closed, and yet he somehow knew they were both rolling their eyes.

“It is wholly unnecessary for me to even use--”

“Get in the damned bed, Vampire,” Adrian grumbled but, from the sound of it, seemed to comply. Trevor heard them both shifting around, trying to get comfortable, and fell asleep thanking whoever cared enough to listen that he had his bed to himself.

He had never been a heavy sleeper, though. He could never afford it. So when he awoke to soft noises, he wasn’t exactly surprised. Trevor's eyes stayed closed as he listened, trying to figure out what exactly had woken him.

Shifting bodies. Hushed whispers too quiet for even him to hear. God’s hairy balls, what could they possibly be talking about in the dead of night? Trevor shifted his shoulders, trying to wring some of the strain and tightness out of them. Being laid up and barely moving the last day or two was really doing a number on his back.

Trevor jumped when he felt a weight rest on the edge of his bed. A cold hand covered his mouth, as the weight shifted over his, knees on other side of his hips, “Quiet. For once, do not speak,” Surprise kept him quiet, more than Adrian’s hand over his mouth. It was too dark for Trevor to see anything; he was trusting his other senses wholly, but they were currently telling him nothing. “That’s it. Now stay that way,” He took a deep breath to steady himself, wondering how long it would take him to jump up and grab his short sword from across the room-- and how much pain it would cause him. But he would take the pain, rather than succumb to the bite of a dhampir. And why else would Adrian ambush him in the middle of the night, while he was too wounded to sit up on his own?

But it was not his mouth that touched his skin. It was his hand, cold like marble, that drifted down his hips on the edge of the bandages. Trevor held his breath at nimble fingers picked at lacings of his trousers, pulling the flaps apart. He held completely still, holding his breath, as those cold fingers reached beneath the waistband, just barely grazing the base of his cock, “So this is how to shut you up?” Adrian breathed.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Trevor muttered back. His hips jumped as the vampires ministrations stopped in favor of delving deeper into his trousers and wrapping around his cock, the movement straining his wounds.

“I expected more of a fight.” The cold air on his newly revealed skin sent a shiver through him, as he was slowly tugged on; the teasing touches sent sparks through him, his body aching to be touched more, and making his cock swell in Adrian’s hands. He was jerked off slowly, agonizingly, and no amount of hip-wiggling was getting him anywhere. Adrian kept his grip loose, letting his weight settle onto Trevor’s thighs to keep him still.

After another failed attempt to get more, Trevor growled, “Why are you d-doing this?”

“Oh, and you were doing so well,”

“Either tell me or get me off properly, demon, I’m willing to take either,” The laugh was low, dark, and Trevor felt his cock leak at the sound of it.

“Sypha and I have been... talking,” Adrian’s hand stopped, a finger tip reaching up to play with the foreskin pulled up over the head of Trevor’s penis. He pulled it back, then down, pressing his thumb against the sensitive underside below the head. Trevor moaned softly, head falling back. “We both agreed that you would make a very fine specimen... if not for that horrid mouth of yours,”

“Oh, _fuck_ you too,” Trevor gasped as Adrian pressed his thumb into the slit, digging in.

“I see you aim to prove my point.” Another cold hand joined the first, scratching lightly down Trevor’s hip to tug his trousers down further, to his knees, before roaming its way back up to his balls. “We also agreed that we should test out our little theory. I volunteered to make the first move,”

“Oh? So the little speakers’ in on this too, eh? And what makes you two think I’d want a romp with either of you?” His balls were squeezed and Trevor gasped again, moaning softly. The vampire may have been insufferable, annoyed and pompous, but let no one say he couldn't work a cock like a old brothel whore.

“You’re a young, traveling man. I’m sure it’s been some time since you’ve been with someone, and now we’re offering.” The weight on his thighs shifted, and he felt Adrian’s hair fall over his face, cool breath ghosting over his mouth, “If you say no, we will never speak of this again. But you have not said no,” And he still didn’t Trevor, for once, kept his mouth closed. This seemed to please the vampire, who sat back and continued. “We’ve spoken at length, miss Sypha and I, on what exactly your filthy mouth was better off doing, and I must admit that we seemed to come to a disagreement on that. I think you would sound wonderful _begging_ , but she has other ideas,” Adrian moved; instead of resting on his thighs, he took up a place between them, hands still edging him slowly.

“Other ideas?”

“I believe it would be better if she were to show you. Sypha? Are you still awake, darling?” There was a small hum of conformation. “Come here,” Adrian commanded gently. There were soft footsteps and the rustling of clothes.

And then a loud _thunk_ and Sypha’s lilting voice, “Jesus Christ!”

Trevor snorted, “No wonder you Speakers are shunned by the Church,”

“This is exactly why we want to shut you up,” Light flared from Sypha’s fingertips and lit a single lantern in the room. It cast the trio in a soft, golden light that shifted the shadows: It made the golden haired, half naked vampire above him appear even more otherworldly, and the honey haired Speaker undressing next to his bed appear heavenly. They seemed to glow.

Thankfully, Adrian stopped his teasing enough for him to focus on Sypha as she slipped out of her Speaker’s robes. The robes left everything to the imagination, but Trevor was fairly certain that it didn’t particularly matter what she looked like beneath them; despite his prickliness with the two of them, he was at least fond of Sypha and her strength and loyalty. Adrian was going to take a bit more time, but he was at least able to admit that the dhampir was attractive.

The last of the blue robes fell away, and Sypha looked at both males stubbornly, as if daring her own shyness to bloom through. _Honestly_ , thought Trevor, she had nothing to be shy about. Sypha was beautiful, strong looking and lithe. Her blue eyes seemed to move like the fire she made with her hands as she looked over them, before stepping over.

Adrian held out his hand, taking hers and drawing her close. Trevor watched him whisper in her ear and pull her up onto the bed until she sat on his hips, and he was given an even better view of her; pale breast with her light pink nipples peaked against the chill of the room, of her taunt stomach, the thatch of honey-colored curls between her hips, the thin, pale marks that went down her thighs as a mark of her growth. Beside Adrian, unearthly beautiful, annoyingly fit Adrian, they were works of art.

“Sypha has waited awhile.”

“Mostly to see you speechless,” She murmured.

“Then shut me up already. So far the two of you have only been talk,” Sypha rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’m getting to it,” She bent forward grabbed the headboard to the bed, using it as leverage as she moved further up Trevor's body until her knees were on either side of his head. “I expect you to be good at this,”

Trevor chuckled softly, “Oh, lovely, I guarantee it,”

“Now, I would suggest, would be a good time to be quiet,” Adrian’s hand tightening hard on his cock. Trevor shuddered as Adrian finally started to touch him for real, strokes sure and tight and _amazing_.

He reached up and grabbed Sypha’s hips, pulling her down. She was taking too long, and Trevor was not a fan of someone other than him being in complete control.

Sypha moaned from somewhere deep in her chest, tossing her head back as Trevor’s wicked tongue lapped up the wetness he found between her legs. He turned his head to kiss and nip at her thighs before tracing his tongue along the folds of her pretty cunt, hearing her groan softly above him.

So preoccupied was he with putting his mouth to good use, he hadn’t noticed the sound of a vial being uncapped, or the sound of Adrian’s trousers being tossed to the side. He did certainly notice when the slide of Adrian’s hand on his cock became that much slicker, and when the fingers on his other hand prodded him much lower down.

He would’ve said something, had his mouth not have been full of Sypha. Instead, his leg was lifted and hooked over Adrian’s shoulder, as slick fingers rubbed against his ass.

“If you don’t relax, this won’t feel good,” Adrian said softly. “Focus on the Speaker... and try not to move too much, you’ll only hurt yourself,” Trevor attempted to listen, running his hands up Sypha’s slim waist to her breast; they were something he could focus on, soft and pillowy as they were-- though perhaps a bit smaller than his taste, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially as her reaction to it was erotic, as she pressed his hands closer and grinded her hips down against his mouth.

Trevor lapped at her, sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue, devouring her until his jaw started to hurt and continued even then. Why in hells name has he waited so long to taste her?

He was still caught up in her when Adrian’s oil slicked finger slid inside of him. The sudden intrusion and burn made the muscles in his stomach flex and his wounds throb; and yet somehow, the pain wasn’t that bad. It took away from the burn as Adrian thrusted his fingers inside, curling it just so as he searched for the bundles of nerves he knew was around her somewhere--

“O-oh, _fuckin’ hell,_ ” There is was.

“I-I don’t... recall telling you to s-stop,” Sypha whispered. She grabbed the long, coffee colored locks of Trevor’s hair and pulled him up as she resettled herself on his mouth, “A-and you won’t... until I say.” Trevor liked control, but he didn’t mind much having Sypha take it from him.

His thighs were spread more as Adrian slid in another finger. He tried to focus on Sypha, on bringing her pleasure, but he wasn’t much for multitasking when he had Adrian’s fingers up his ass. The burn was gone, replaced instead with a kind of pleasure that was driving him insane. It was too much and not enough and it wasn’t until he found himself thinking “More, more, more” that it occurred to him what “more” might’ve been, and...

And, well, he wasn’t exactly opposed to it.  Hell, he was already excommunicated, what more could they do to him for having polyamorous sex with a shunned Speaker witch and the dhampir son of Dracula? Extra-Excommunicate him? What else did he have to lose?

“You seem excited,” Adrian murmured tracing a line down the underside of Trevor’s cock where it laid heavy against the curvy of his hip. He was barely audible through the sound of Sypha’s panting. “Why don’t you make our lovely Speaker climax so we can get on to the best part?” That was a challenge Trevor was willing to take.

He pulled Sypha’s hips down harder and pushed his tongue inside her. Sypha cried out, thighs tightening on either side of Trevor’s head. He replaced his tongue with a finger and used his mouth to instead suck hard on her clit, thrusting in his finger until he felt her whole body go tight. Her wail was music to both male’s ears, as her legs shook and she found relief on Trevor’s mouth.

Adrian caught her as she slumped back, smiling slightly as he kissed her shoulder, “Do you have more in you, darling?”

“A bit... perhaps,” Her sapphire eyes were hazy, and the smile smile on her face purely bliss. Sypha steadied herself on Adrian and managed to move her body back and settle herself back on Trevor’s hips. While Trevor tried to figure out what was going on, Adrian slid a third finger inside of him. He wanted to writhe as they twisted inside of him, but if Sypha’s body wasn’t there to stop him then the painful stretch of his healing wounds would’ve. He was forced to hold still and take it, gasping and groaning, grabbing Sypha’s thighs and digging his fingers into the supple muscles beneath her skin.

Adrian whispered something to Sypha; she leaned down, resting along the length of Trevor’s body, “Do you want more?” She asked softly, running her fingers through his messy hair.

“Yes,” He breathed. Sypha smiled and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and tasting herself on his tongue. The way he kissed suggested that he had a few more tricks up his sleeve if she ever decided to allow him between her thighs again. The wetness of her rubbed against his cock, quelling a bit of the ache that had settled in his balls. Every part of him seemed to be sore, straining towards something he was at their mercy to give. He wanted it. He wanted Adrian take out his fingers and do his worst.

He was prepared to say as much, but Sypha beat him to it, “I think he’s ready,” She said, pulling away from his lips for just a moment, before diving back in.

“I think I agree with you,” Trevor felt the soft press of lips against his calf, the inside of his knee, and then the feeling of something blunt pressing against his hole. “Pull away a moment, let him breath,” Sypha pushed Trevor down into the hard mattress, hovering over him on her elbows to kiss down his neck, and bit lightly at his chest. Trevor felt more oil slathered over him, before the insistent push of Adrian’s cock. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as the head pushed in.

Trevor had felt a lot of strange things in his life, but he’d never felt was it was like being fucked; it was definitely a new experience. He gritted his teeth at the intrusion, and tried not to kick out at Adrian. He held still, or at least tried, and breathed with Sypha’s whispered instruction as he felt Adrian push in deeper.

“Oh, you’re doing so well,” The vampire whispered, “I’ll make you feel good,” He pulled back before thrusting in deeper, until he was completely sheathed inside of Trevor, hips flush against him. Trevor panted, tossing his head back. “Can you feel how deep I am inside of you, Belmont? How deep a vampire's cock is?”

Sypha smiled, “Don’t pester him, Adrian, or I’ll put your mouth to better use too,” Trevor opened his eyes enough to see two pale hands tug Sypha’s hips up and back.

“Oh, don’t tempt me, lovely,” They were conspiring again, whispering back and forth until Sypha nodded and Adrian moved his hands from her hips to Trevors. He shifted and thrusted shallowly, pulling out just enough for Trevor to feel the movement, and to be stirred up by it. He held back the whine crawling up his throat, refusing to give Adrian any sort of satisfaction in making him beg like he wanted.

Just as he was starting to get used to the feeling-- and starting to let the pleasure of it overtake him-- Sypha wrapped her hands around his cock and angled it just right for her to slid onto.

The whine was torn from his throat, tumbling deep in his chest as he tightened around Adrian and bucked his hips up into Sypha. All three moaned at the feeling in a chorus. Adrian pulled back, and Sypha rose up, both holding for a second, just a second, before moving.

 

Trevor couldn’t tell if he was in heaven, or hell. Everything was an assault on his senses; he was aware of breathing, and hands, but never who they belonged to. They ran through his hair and tweaked his nipples and ran down his thighs. He felt like he was unraveling, and completely helpless. At some point, Adrian had slung his other leg up over his shoulder, leaving them both up in the air and bouncing with every powerful thrust that he felt in his stomach. His mouth moved with barely audible pleads for “more”, that made Adrian chuckle slightly at the sound.

And Sypha, wonderful Sypha, was quite skillful in the way she moved her hips. Even though it was obvious she was only concerned with her own pleasure at the moment, every movement sent a current through Trevor, and it tightening a knot that curled in his stomach.

Adrian was sent over the edge first. He muttered a curse, breathed, “So _fucking_ tight, Belmont,” before his hips slammed in deep and Trevor felt him cum. He groaned as Adrian continued to grind in, milking himself inside of Trevor until it hurt. He pulled out slowly and sat back a moment to catch his breath. He hadn’t expected the Hunter to feel so good.

 _And speaking of feel good,_ He thought, _the speaker seems to be getting very close_. He sat back up and wrapped his hands around her, grabbing her breast and sliding his other hand between her legs. He could feel how much harder he thrusted in her now that his legs were back on the bed, and though it probably hurt his chest to move so much, he didn’t appear to want to stop. Adrian rubbed the bundle of nerves between Sypha’s hips and kissed her shoulder, scraping his sharp fangs just enough to raise the skin. She whined, thighs shaking as she struggled to keep up with the pace.

“I-I’m gonna--” Trevor ground his teeth together. Sypha raised up enough to let Trevor slip out, using her hand on him while Adrian slid his fingers inside of them both. Sypha shivered when she came, crying out, and Trevor threw his head back and moan loud enough to shake the inn as he came over Sypha’s hand.

The room was filled with the sound of panting. The bed was definitely not large enough for all three of them, but with Sypha laying on top of him, and Adrian curled up against his side, Trevor figured it could work for another couple of moments.

“So... had your fun?” Trevor asked breathlessly.

“ _Must_ you ruin it by talking?” Adrian muttered.

“I’m just wondering who thinks they’re right,”

“I am,” Sypha muttered. “I’m glad to find that your mouth is good at more than just speaking and guzzling ale.

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Adrian sighed as Sypha waved her hand, the light of the lantern extinguishing. “I suppose you need sleep,”

“If you’re asking for another round, demon, you’re going to have to wait for me to heal properly. I think I reopened a scratch.”

“I’ll deal with it in the morning,” Sypha snuggled in against him, falling asleep quickly.

“Don’t worry,” Adrian said. “I’ll make sure you don’t stop breathing in the night,”

Trevor snorted, “Thank you. I suppose your whole existence is good for something,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> I blog over [here!!](http://accidentalcosmonaut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
